


popcorn kernels

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kids, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: first dates in movie theaters is messier than you'd imagineInspired from Max Porter. “Grief is the Thing with Feathers”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	popcorn kernels

**Author's Note:**

> doing IB rn and my EE book is Max Porter's “Grief is the Thing with Feathers”  
> But although its a depressingly beautiful book this paragraph just hit so hard, its so romantic i could weep so here is a fic inspired by this one paragraph haha

Many months of talking, fumbling and nerves had led up to this moment. 

But they were having a good time. 

There was some time before the movie so they went to the arcade nearby. Getting a cup of coins, they flitted from one machine to another. Occasionally winning an handful of tickets. Eyes crinkled and a competitive spark in them flaming, they lightly joked between themselves. 

Tobio stared a little at Kei when they were playing wack-a-mole. The neon lights of the arcade flickered over Tsukishima's giddy face and Kageyama felt himself heat up. 

They had a few coins left but their cinema seating opened up. 

"Let's go in now?"

"We have a little time don't you think?"

"It stresses me out!"

Tsukishima just laughed at him before taking pity and collecting their things to go into the hall. The movie was a generic young adult novel series turned into a film. Kei wasn't sure if he had seen the first one. But Kageyama seemed keen.

They sat in their seats that had seen better days. Tsukishima felt a crunch under his foot and the arm of the chair felt moist. His date had a similar grimace. 

"I think we can remove the armrest." Tobio said shyly.

"I would like that." Kei encouraged.

And timidly, blushing under the dimmed lights of the red cinema they pushed up the cushioned manchette and scooted close. Hesitating only for a moment, but then feeling brave, Tsukishima removed his hand from his pocket to attempt to settle it around Kageyama's shoulder. 

But this wasn't very smooth as the coins from the arcade tumbled out, glinting and laughing at him. Reflecting the bright hues of the advertisements before falling behind the cinema seats. 

"Sorry," Kei burned but Tobio smiled at him and leaned to reach for the coin just as Kei insisted he do it. Their slender arms ran against each other, their shoulders pressing closer and their faces dangerously so.

Kageyama wanted to kiss him. Even with his arm stuck between the seats. Moreover he was certain so did Tsukishima. 

So he did. And Kei didn't pull away. It was magic.

The movie started, but it played on forgotten, they were in their own little world. Legs pressed next to each other, their sticky hands holding each other close. The effrontery to openly kiss in this cinema was not lost on the two, albeit it was scarcely filled. However the fact only made the thrill of it spike and Kageyama kissed him more fervently. 

~

Kageyama would go home and write in his journal:

My first date, aged sixteen. We went to the arcade before the movie, I stared at him more than I suppose was appropriate. But I couldn't look away. It was like I was entranced. Going into the cinema I felt giddy about what was to come. A coin fell down the back of the cinema seats and we both slipped our hands into the tight fuzzy gap of the chairs past popcorn kernels and sticky ticket stubs and our hands met, stroking the carpet feeling for the coin, and it was electric. The wrist being clamped by upholstery, the darkness, the accident, the lovely dirt of public spaces. We kissed. My heart swelled and it felt right. I think I am in love? I hope he feels the same.


End file.
